


The Promotion

by emilyfuckingprentiss



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyfuckingprentiss/pseuds/emilyfuckingprentiss
Summary: Just before an urgent, horrid case, Emily Prentiss receives quite the surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Victoria Grey (Prentiss) and Sophia Grace Prentiss are my own characters, however the rest belong to the creators/writers of Criminal Minds.

“The jet leaves in thirty,” she heard Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner say as she led the team from their conference room, concluding their briefing. Her mind was clouded with images, photographs of thirteen lifeless children, murdered before given the chance to live, to understand the world around them. The pictures burned in her mind, and she attempted, quite unsuccessfully, to push them to the back of her mind throughout the duration of the briefing, but they remained clear as the office before her. Her fingers found the indents of her temples, rubbing them to rid the oncoming headache as she headed for the staircase with intentions of swallowing four ibuprofen with two cups of very strong coffee.   
“Prentiss, isn’t that your wife and daughter?” Derek Morgan asked from behind her. She looked up from the wooden stairs in disbelief, yet found the pair at her desk, the three year old sitting in her large, leather chair, typing rapidly on the provided keyboard, and her wife, well, watching with a smile stretched across her face.   
“Hey,” she approached them, placing a gentle, needed kiss to the younger woman’s cold, chapped lips. “What are you doing here?” Her wife simply looked at her with that damn smile that took her breath away far too quickly for her liking, even after seven years. For a moment too long, she stared at the woman’s mouth pondering the professionality of taking her bottom lip between her teeth, but she decided against the desire, opting to look down at the toddler instead. “What’s going on?” Glancing at the computer, she noticed an unstructured compilation of numbers and letters on an otherwise blank document.  
“Mama, I got a promotion today,” her daughter grinned at her with the same smile that her mother displayed so beautifully. She beamed at the toddler feeling the headache dissipating in her presence. “What do you mean, Sophia?”   
At home, her daughter engaged in several games in which she would promote herself from nurse of her stuffed animals to their doctor, from the family’s baker at her play kitchen to the best chef in the world, and she was sure this was another of her self-entitlements, but she was curious as to why her wife would bring the toddler to the office only to announce such a minor, pretend career change. However, she would never question her wife’s motives for she knew the love they shared for their daughter, and she was far aware that both of them would go out of the way to ensure their daughter smile. It would not be the first time one of them brought the toddler to the other’s workplace for her to share news of her day simply because Sophia wanted to, but it was the first time her wife brought her just before they left for a case.   
The other agents slowly circled around them like vultures around prey, not that the female agent wasn’t used to sharing her life with the men. “What promotion did you get, sweetheart?” she reiterated when the toddler did not respond. Noticing the sly exchange of looks between her daughter and her wife, she shifted her weight from her right hip to her left with impatience.  
“Tell her, sweetheart,” her wife whispered. “Tell her what mommy told you. What promotion did mommy give you this morning?”  
“Wait, you gave her a promotion?” she feigned excitement for the sake of their daughter. “Well, then it must be important!”  
The toddler giggled pushing the loose bangs from her forehead using the palm of her hand. “It is!” she squealed and stood up in the rolling chair causing the older woman to reach out to prevent her falling. “I’m gonna be a big sister!”   
Her arms gave out, along with her knees, and suddenly her entire body felt like gelatin unable to support her. She turned slowly and leaned against the desk, staring into her wife’s ocean like eyes, looking at her hopeful smile. “You mean…you’re…” Standing, again, cupping her wife’s face within her rough, scarred hands, she grinned widely. “Seriously?”  
The younger woman nodded in return, and she saw the trickle of tears begin in those beautiful blue eyes. Without a further thought, she kissed her, and again, and again, giving every bit of herself to the mother of her children, her wife, the woman she loved more than anything in the world, excluding their squealing daughter. Her own tears threatened leave behind her tightly closed eyes, a damn to withhold the flood, yet she knew it was temporary for when she reopened her eyes, staring back into the blue orbs, a stream covered her cheeks.   
The past year had been rough for the newlyweds as they tried seemingly endlessly to conceive, repeatedly going to the clinic only to find that their efforts had failed. However, through the continuous cases and her wife’s exhaustion from being home with Sophia every day, the two women never surrendered, never gave up. And finally, everything had fallen into place, they were to bring a new life into the world, she was to give her all to that baby just as she had Sophia.   
“Congratulations, ladies,” Derek said with a white grin of his own lifting the big-sister-to-be into his dark, muscular arms.   
“Yeah, congratulations,” Doctor Spencer Reid added.   
Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed their boss coming from within his office. He nodded toward them, indicating that their jet was ready to fly them from their Quantico office to their latest case in Colorado. Sighing loudly, she turned back to her wife, giving her a quick peck on the lips. “I will be home as soon as I can, okay? I love you so much.”  
The younger woman nodded, eyes full of understanding and happiness. “I love you, too, Emily. Be safe, please.” She kissed her, again, a promise of precautions and a promise of returning home.  
Two small arms wrapped around her leg capturing her momentarily undivided attention. “Look at me, Sophia,” she whispered, squatting so that her dark eyes with level with the toddler’s. “I need you to take really good care of mommy while I’m gone, okay? Make sure she doesn’t drink coffee and make sure she doesn’t start choosing paint colors for the baby’s room…”  
“It’s going to be lavender,” her wife snickered.  
Rolling her eyes in feign annoyance, she focused back on her daughter. “Mama loves you very, very much.” She took the toddler in her arms, hugging her tightly, and kissing the side of her head, through thick, dark hair, numerous times. “I’ll be home as soon as I can.”  
“I love you, too, mama,” the toddler whispered, returning a kiss to her cheek. “I be mommy’s doctor.”   
“C’mon, sweetheart.” Her wife held out a hand for their daughter to take.  
The feeling of loss consumed her as she watched the two most important people in her life walking away, whispering a conversation she longed to be in. It was surreal, though, knowing she was to have another child with the most beautiful woman in the world, knowing that through every week of horrible, vicious, nightmarish cases, her wife was always there, helping her, knowing that, after seeing the many a children dead due to yet another psychopath the team must profile and stop, she could go home and hold her own daughter, laugh with her own daughter, and promise that nothing would ever happen to her. This life was one she had not expected many years previous but it was one she would not give up for the world for that woman and that little girl were her world.   
“Prentiss,” her boss called out from the railing above. She turned to him, pulling herself out of her own mind. “Congratulations.”


End file.
